Weekend Getaway
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Owen and Amelia go on a trip over the weekend.


**Weekend Getaway**

"Amelia, hurry up, we are going to be late." Owen called out from the kitchen.

"Stop rushing me Owen, it`s hard to pack when you don`t know where you are going." Amelia called back from their bedroom.

"I told you, take the most comfortable clothes you own and you had a week to pack." Owen said back.

"You know I have summery and wintery comfortable clothes, it would be funny if I take summery clothes and we go snowboarding. You know I was working all week I didn`t have time to pack so stop rushing me." Amelia smirked appearing in the hallway carrying her luggage.

"Here, let me help you." Owen put down his drink and walked towards his wife. "And stop being a wise ass." Owen kissed Amelia on the check and took the luggage from her.

"You like when I`m a wise ass." Amelia grinned.

"Sure I do." Owen smiled. "But we need to get out of the house or we will be late."

"But you never told me where are we going?" Amelia asked for the hundredth time.

"It is a surprise, you like it." Owen smiled and rolled his eyes. He couldn`t believe a world class neurosurgeon that was his wife couldn`t wait couple of hours to see the surprise. He also couldn`t help but admire how childish Amelia could sometimes be.

"What if I don`t like it?" Amelia kept pushing Owen`s buttons.

"You will like it I know." Owen said walking towards the car.

"You don`t know that." Amelia said walking after him. "And you know I`m not always good with surprises."

"I know you`ll like this as much as you liked the puppies." Owen said. He was getting a bit annoyed.

"Are we going to see penguins now? Because you know I would like them as much as I liked the puppies." Amelia said half joking.

"Amelia, stop please." Owen said when they were both in the car.

"Ok, I will." Amelia said defeated. "For the last time will you tell me where are we going?"

"Amelia!" Owen was completely annoyed now.

"Oh look someone is annoyed." Amelia giggled.

"Someone can`t stop being a child." Owen reasoned.

"That someone is going to sleep now, wake me up when September ends, oh I`m kidding, when we arrive." Amelia couldn`t help but laugh at her own joke.

"You are too cute." Owen leaned and kissed her. "Sleep tight annoying princess."

"Hey." Amelia smacked his arm playfully. "Drive my love and let me know when we arrive." Amelia attempted British accent.

"You are terrible at accents." Owen laughed heartedly.

"It is all matter of practicing, one day I`ll be good at it." Amelia said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure one can dream." Owen replied.

"Now that`s rude." Amelia pouted.

"Oh." Owen pouted back.

"Aren`t we running late?" Amelia changed the subject.

"Yeah right, are you done annoying me?" Owen asked smiling.

"Yes for now." Amelia smiled back childishly.

It was a six hour drive. The drive was silent most of the time, as Amelia was on call the previous night she wanted to get some sleep. Owen was not against it, because he was sure if she stayed up she would continue to ask about their destination endlessly. Occasionally Amelia would wake up and try to understand where they were heading, but all her attempts were unsuccessful.

After a five hour sleep Amelia finally woke up and was as fresh as you can be after sleeping in an uncomfortable car seat.

"Hey beautiful." Owen smiled.

"Hey driver, where is my husband?" Amelia said in a hoarse voice.

"Huh nice." Owen smirked.

"How long until we arrive?" Amelia said rubbing her eyes.

"Around an hour." Owen answered.

"I would like to annoy you some more, but I don`t have enough energy." Amelia said seriously.

"Then I`m saved I guess." Owen joked. "I love when you wake up and have no idea what is going around you."

"I love you no matter what." Amelia said again seriously looking for something replied.

They looked at each other. There was so much love in their eyes, they were sparkling.

"Love you too." Owen said and leaned to kiss her but was pushed back.

"Eyes on the road mister, eyes on the road."

"You are such a tease." Owen said turning his attention back to the road.

After an hour of small talk and teasing they finally arrived at the secret destination. Owen told Amelia to close her eyes and parked the car in front of a little house in the middle of a forest. They spent their honeymoon there and never had time to go back. Amelia fell in love with that place when they visited it and always wanted to go back there, but their hectic schedule never allowed them to go back. Finally they had a weekend off and Owen was happy that he was able to book the house for them. They had so much great memories in here and were ready to enjoy their weekend.

"Ok, carefully step down." Owen instructed Amelia holding her hand.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked.

"Just step down and you can open your eyes." Owen replied.

Amelia stepped out of the car and took a few steps so Owen could close the door.

"Ready?" Owen asked.

"I`m more than ready, it better be a good surprise Owen." Amelia warned.

Owen chuckled: "Now you can open your eyes."

Amelia did what she was told to do and her mouth hang open. She was beyond happy to return the house. She remembered their honeymoon, they couldn`t afford to leave the hospital for a long time so they found this house close to the city and spent five wonderful days in here. So much love and passion were shared in that house, so many times she told him that she loved him and so many times he told her that he was the luckiest man in the world to have the most wonderful wife in the world. That house was their place in the world, no one could bother them there and they could enjoy each others company without being interrupted. All these memories and thoughts run through Amelia`s mind and she was really happy that Owen made her come with him and she couldn`t believe she had the most amazing husband. She turned to Owen who was standing behind her and kissed him.

"This is the best place and the best surprise. I love you. By the way this is cooler than the penguins."

"I`m glad you liked it." Owen chuckled. "Otherwise you would never stop teasing and annoying me."

"That`s true." Amelia laughed.

 **The End**


End file.
